


Franken Friday

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [26]
Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: IT'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Agent 37 has fallen in the field.  Now it's up to Netz to bring him back.





	Franken Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 27

"If any agents fall in the field, bring them to me."

That was the rule, no matter what.  Matron never asked what Dr. Netz was doing with them.  She had never wanted to know.  This time, however, she needed to.

"Can you help him?" Helena asked, standing over Agent 37's lifeless body.

Dr. Netz stared at him in awe.  "The perfect specimen."

"Can you help him?" Helena repeated, tersely.

"With this new formula, I can.  But we must act quickly."

If she had had anywhere else to go, Helena would have taken him there.  But Dick didn't have the time.  Already they were pushing the limits of brain damage.  If they couldn't revive him soon, they would lose him for good.

Dr. Netz hooked up a glass vial full of a glowing green liquid to one arm, then began a blood drain on the other.

"I need you to save him, not embalm him."

Dr. Netz smiled.  "Trust me.  This will save him for longer than just tonight."

The transfusion begun, Dr. Netz sat back.  "Now, we wait."

Waiting took very little time at all before Helena saw movement again in Dick's body.  First in his eyelids, as they twitched and blinked.  His breath started in sputters, lungs jittery as they began again.  His fingers jerked spasmodically and his skin took on a greenish undertone.

"His signs are all normal," Dr. Netz said, watching the machines around him.  "Heightened, even.  He's going to be the most perfect agent Spyral has ever had."

Helena stared at her, her eyes cold.  "What did you give him?"

"A little concoction."

"What.  Did you.  Give him."

"Serum taken from a Lazarus Pit.  It flows through his veins now, making him indestructible.  He can heal at a rate of--"

Dick Grayson opened his eyes.

And screamed.


End file.
